All you'll ever be is mean
by aly010394
Summary: A original writer for Jason Mccann stories presents     All you'll ever be is mean   Jason Mccann moves to a new school where he meets the beautiful Bella Makepeace.   Jason doesn't know, but Alex his brother is about to kidnap her.
1. Chapter 1

bJason's POV/bbrbr  
>"Class this is our new student Jason Mccann" I looked around at everyone and they all had disgusted looks on their faces obviously knowing who I My eyes landed on a girl who had long brown hair and tan skin, she was concentrating on her phone. "Jason go take a seat next to Bella please, she's the one at the back looking at her phone" I nodded and walked over and sat down. br I made a loud thud when I put down my books causing Bella to jump a little and look at me. At first she looked confused but then she smiled and introduced herself "Hey I'm Bella and you are?" she held out her hand for me to shake it "I'm Jason" I shook her hand that seemed so tiny and fragile compared to mine. brWe talked for the rest of the class she's really and nice and so beautiful but I doubt she wants to be seen hanging around with someone like me. You see I'm what you would call a 'badass' but really I'm not as bad as everyone thinks I am. br My brother Alex is involved with a gang, they bomb random places to get money to bomb other places it makes no sense to me but my brother got me involved so now I bomb places as well. br Last week our gang leader was killed by Josh Makepeace he's someone we need to watch out for, Alex said he's going to get revenge but I have no clue how he is going to do<br>bBella's POV/bbrb  
>I met a new guy today his name is Jason and he is super-hot! But he's always a really nice person. It's the end of the day and I have to walk home as usual. I have my ear phones in blasting the song Mean by Taylor Swift. br I walk home every day it only takes 10 minutes, if it took me any longer my brother wouldn't let me walk home. He does bad stuff and because of that I'm a target for The song was finished so I was about to take my ear phones out when someone put a cloth over my mouth that smelt of alcohol, it only took a couple of seconds for me to pass<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

bBella's POV/bbrbrbr  
>I woke up in an unfamiliar bed it was so uncomfortable it feels like it has rocks in it. I hear the creaking of the door opening and I start to freak out "Your finally awake" he walked over to the side of the bed I'm on, he has an evil grin plastered on his face. br"Why am I here?" I could hear the fear in my voice. "You're here because you are part of my revenge plan" oh great another person kidnapping me purely because they want to get revenge on my brother "you see your brother killed my leader the other day"br I rolled my eyes knowing exactly what he's talking about "yeah I know good on him, he probably deserved to die" his eyes turned to anger "YOU BITCH" he slapped me hard across the face making me scream at the top of my lungs "Fuck you when my brother finds you he'll kill you asshole" he slapped me again, what is his problem? "He'll never find you" with that he slammed the door and walked out of the<br>bJason's POV/bbrbr  
>As I walked in the door home from my first day of school I heard screaming and my brother yelling. I hate it when he does this, as revenge he kidnaps someone close to the person who did something to make my brother Alex came running down the stairs looking angry as fuck "This one's your Jason she's feisty, rape her beat her do whatever you want I don't care what you do with the ugly bitch" he chucked me the keys to what I presume are to her handcuffs. br "Dude what did this one do?" he slid out a chair and flopped onto it "her brother killed jacob(the leader)" I suppose he has a right to be angry to be honest I'm furious as hell that Jacob got killed "so it's Josh's sister?" he just nodded his head and told me to go upstairs and torment opened the door to the room she was in and she instantly started sobbing, I closed the door and flicked the light on and instantly felt bad for what I saw. "Bella?" she was curled up on the corner of the bed crying into her knees, she looked up and froze when she saw me. br "J-J-Jason?" she had a bruise on her face from where I presume my brother had hit her "your Josh Makepeace sister?" she nodded and let out a sob. I feel bad for her she doesn't deserve this she's such a nice person, I walk over to her and sit down next to her "Bella please don't cry" "how can I not when you and your brother are going to kill me!" she breaks down into tears againbr I wrap my arms around her and pull her body closer to mine "I won't let him hurt you I promise" she buries her head in my neck and I feel her tears wetting my shirt. I notice she has handcuffs on "bella look at me" she looks me in the eyes "calm down okay I won't let anything happen to you, you just have to trust me okay" she looks hesitant but nods anyway "I'm going to take of your handcuffs but you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid and try and get away because it will only make things worse" she nods "I promise" I carefully take her handcuffs off br As soon as I took them off she stood up I thought I told her not to do anyth- I thought she was going to run but all she did was sit on my lap and wrap her arms around my neck and bury her head in the crock of my neck. Instantly my arms wrap around her waist embracing the hug.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I'm sitting on Jason's lap when I hear footsteps coming up the stairs "Jason I don't hear any moaning or screaming!" I feel Jason tense up and him mutter "crap".

He lies me down on the bed and climbs on top of me "Just go with it"

He gently grabs my hands and puts them above my head so I'm pinned down on the bed

He smashes his lips gently down onto mine, I close my eyes enjoying his warm soft lips on mine.

The door crashes open and I go to sit up but Jason holds me down "Oh um sorry I couldn't hear any moaning so I thought you were being nice to her"

It was the guy from before who hit me, he kept watching Jason, I presume when Jason said 'just go with it' he meant that I had to kiss him in front of that guy so he wouldn't get in trouble.

I feel Jason's hand travelling slowly up my shirt, I tense up is he going to rape me?

He takes his lips off mine and kisses my neck softly I hear him whisper "calm down, I'm not going to do anything" I relax and give him more access to my neck

He gently bites down on my weak spot earning a moan to escape my lips "Good" the guy from before said and walks out slamming the door behind him.

Jason stops kissing my neck and gets off me bringing me with him "Sorry about that" I nod saying it's okay "who was that guy?" he sighs and leans against the head board of the bed

"My brother Alex, he told me your mine to look after and I was supposed to be raping you when he came in" I stiffen up when he said rape "why didn't you?"

"I don't rape people" I look over to him and he looks upset "what's wrong?" he doesn't answer so I move closer to him and grabs his hand "I know we just met but you can trust me" he sighs "I wish things could go back to the way they were, I hate all of the killing and bombing we have to do"

Jason's POV

I only just met this girl today and I'm already telling her my story, but thing is I can trust her already.

Today when I was talking to her in class I felt like I've known her forever and when I came home today and saw her my heart broke knowing she'll never get to see her family again.

I heard her tummy grumble I chuckle "are you hungry?" she laughs and nods, bless her for laughing even when she's being kidnapped.

"I'll be back and I'll bring you some food" I walk out of the room and head to the kitchen to grab her some food "so did you bang her Jason?" I roll my eyes and grab cheese and tomato out of the fridge "maybe, maybe not" I make the toasted sandwich and head back to Bella's room.

I open the door to see Bella looking bored out of her mind "come on let's go to my room" she gets up quickly and grabs onto my arm while we walk to my room.

We live in a house that has everything from hot tubs to TV's built into the wall, but the room Bella is kept only has a crumby old bed.

I tell her to sit on my bed while I put a movie on for us "here's your sandwich" she smiles and says thank you. We are watching the movie step brothers "Open" I swear I just heard Bella say open "Jason open" "huh?" she chuckles "open your mouth" I open my mouth and she puts her sandwich in my mouth "now close" she's feeding me that's cute.

After the movie was finished we had nothing to do "do you want to go swimming?" her eyes light up like sunshine "yes I love swimming!" I take her to the pool and she gasps "it's so pretty!".

I strip down to my boxers and jump in touching the bottom and coming back up to the surface I open my eyes and Bella is nowhere to be seen.

small hands cover my eyes and I hear cute little giggles from behind me "guess who?" "uhm katy perry" she giggles "no silly guess again" I pretend that I'm thinking "bella?" I spin around so I'm facing her and I notice she's only in her bra and underwear my dick just twitched, fuck.

I gently push her back against the side of the pool and place my arms on either side of her so she can't escape. I put a hand on her cheek and she automatically winces away from pain, she has a bruise on her cheek from where my brother hit her.

I gently kiss her cheek and rest my forehead on hers "I'm sorry" she looks up into my eyes "what for?" I move the hair away from her face "I'm sorry you're in this situation you don't deserve it"she wraps her arms around my neck "don't be sorry, if I wasn't here I wouldn't be able to do this" she places her lips on top of mine giving me a sweet kiss, she was about to pull away when I deepen the kiss.

I glided my tongue across her lips hinting for her to open up, she does our tongues were battling for dominance when my stupid brother interrupted "Jason I'm going out!" I pull away from her lips and yell "whatever" she giggles and kisses my neck then rests her head on my shoulder.

I feel her shivering against my body "your cold" she nods and wraps her legs around my waist. I walk out of the pool holding Bella.

I gave her some of my clothes to get dressed in "Jason can I sleep in your room? My room is scary" I wasn't going to let her sleep in there anyway "of course you can" she climbs under the covers and cuddles into me "goodnight jay" jay? I like it, I wrap my arms around her body and pull her even closer to me kissing her forehead I say goodnight and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: this chapter contains graphic sexual references, don't read if you're going to get offended.

Bella's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night to Jason whimpering and tossing and turning in the bed. I thought he was awake but when I got closer to his face his eyes were shut "No mum don't go in there!" he screamed out scaring the shit out of me, I started shaking him to wake him up.

"Jason wake up" his eyes shot open and his breathing was so heavy and loud I was sure he was going to pass out "calm down it was just a dream" he shook his head and said "no" no? what does that mean. He buried his head in the crock of my neck and pulled my body closer to his, it was almost like I was his teddy bear.

I lazily stroked his hair to calm him down, after an hour of stroking his hair and me shushing him and telling him everything's alright we both fell back asleep.

I woke up the next morning to someone yelling, what is it with people and waking me up! Jason wasn't in the bed or next to me "What the fuck did you do that for!" it was Jason yelling "He deserves it!" it was Alex "exactly HE deserves it! Not Bella or anyone else!" I heard plates smashing "Unfortunately that's how it works it with me Jase, you know me I like to get revenge some way or another" I hear Alex laughing it sends chills up my spine.

"Fuck it! I'm going for a walk before I knock your head off and don't touch her!" I hear Jason slam the door, I get up quickly from the bed and look out the window where I see a furious Jason walking down the street I hope he comes back soon.

I hear footsteps running up the stairs "Oh Bellllaaaa" crap! I jump back in the bed and pretend to be asleep. The door slams open and I hear him walk over to my side of the bed "Bella" as he says my name he rips the doona of my body and climbs on top, I try and stay calm.

"Bella I know your awake" I keep my eyes shut tightly hoping he'll go away "fine if you're not awake then I can do whatever I want" he grabs my hands roughly and handcuffs them to the bed, I regret pretending to be asleep now. I open my eyes "get off me" he shakes his head and has an evil grin plastered on his face "Nope your fault for pretending to be asleep, now what should I do"

"Nothing get the fuck off her" both of our heads snapped towards the person who spoke, it's Jason thank god. "relax I only came to tell her about what I did last night" Jason has worry and sadness in his eyes "no don't, I'll tell her" Alex shakes his head and laughs right in my face "no I'll tell her" "tell me what" "I'll keep it simple, I killed your parents last night" I feel my heartbreak and anger build up in my blood.

I wanted to hit him so bad but I couldn't because I have handcuffs on "Fuck you! Why would you even do that!" he gets off me and walks out of the room leaving me thrashing, screaming and crying on the bed. Jason coveres my mouth with his hand and climbed on top of me "Bella look at me" I do as he says and look into his eyes, instantly I feel calm his eyes are so calming.

He takes off my handcuffs and hops off of me sitting beside me and pulling me onto his lap, just like I did last night he caresses my hair to calm me down. After a while of sobbing I finally stop and just stare into his eyes, it stays quiet for a couple of minutes until he breaks the silence.

"You okay now?" I don't say anything "Bella" I place my lips over his lingering in the same spot until he starts moving his lips against mine, his hands cup my face as he pulls my face closer to his. I feel his tongue glide over my lips asking for entrance which I gladly grant. His tongue slithered into my mouth pushing my tongue to the roof of my mouth causing me to moan, he takes his lips off mine and starts kissing, sucking and nibbling my neck causing me to moan "Jason" several times.

I push him down so he's lying down and I'm straddling him, I trace the outline of his jaw with kisses until I get to his neck and start sucking and bitting like he had done to me making him moan my name. His hands grip my hips making me rock back and forth on him, yeah I'm grinding him. "mmm babe" little moans keep escaping Jason's mouth driving me crazy, I lift his shirt over his head revealing his toned abs "Bella baby stop" my head snaps up to look at him "your upset I'm not going take advantage of you" the feeling of rejection sinks in and tears start falling out of my eyes. "If you don't like me then just say so instead of lying!" I jump up from the bed only to be pulled back down my two strong arms "I'm not lying Bella and i do like you beautiful"

I sigh and curl up into his body "you and your brother are so different" he picks up my necklace I'm wearing and starts playing with it "how?" "your brother beats me but you protect me, he's and asshole and you're a sweetheart" he laughs "trust me I'm not a sweetheart I do everything he does but I would never hurt a girl especially you" "you remind me of my brother" I feel him tense up, I guess he doesn't like my brother either.

"How" he sounds so infuriated when he says that it almost scares me "my brother always tries to protect me; like you do and once you get to know him he's the world's biggest softy; like you" he lets go of me and scoots away from me "your brother killed my leader". I laughed "your leader? Who cares I'm sure you can find another one" his breathing gets heavier and his fingers curl up into a fist "what the fuck Bella don't be a bitch, he was my leader someone who I looked up to" bitch? He hasn't even seen bitch yet.

By now we are both as far away as possible from each other as we can get, considering we're lying on a bed. "You look up to someone who makes bombs? Kills people? Destroys their lives wow that is fucked up" by the look on his face I can tell he's trying to contain himself from completely lashing out on me. "You didn't even know him so how the fuck could you say those things!" "And how the fuck would you know if I knew him or not?" truth be told, I did know him…..

"Tell me then Bella did you know him!" I didn't take any time to hesitate to answer "Yes, he was my fucking cousin asshole" "your brother killed his own cousin! Wow that's fucked, fuck it your whole family is fucked up in the head!" I snapped, I slapped him in the face "family? Your brother killed my family! I only have a brother who will probably end up dead soon, then I'll have no one, fuck you and your brother use have both ruined my life"

Jason's POV

Bella and I have been screaming at each other for 5 minutes "family? Your brother killed my family! I only have a brother who will probably end up dead soon, then I'll have no one, fuck you and your brother use have both ruined my life" as soon as she said that I shut up, it's true she has no family left because of my brother and I've been yelling at her all because she compared me to her brother? Fuck I'm low.

She gets up from the bed and starts running towards the door I reach over and grab her before she gets through the door where no doubt Alex will beat her. I wrap my arms tightly around her holding her close to my chest, she starts throwing punches into my chest "Let go off me!" I can barely understand her through her crying. I pick her up and she instantly wraps her legs around my waist, I find my way back over to the bed and sit down. "Baby I'm so sorry I didn't mean anything I said, I said it because I was angry you're not a bitch, you're far from it and I'm so sorry for what I said about your brother and family"

She lifts her head up and connects her eyes with mine, I wipe the tears away from her face seeing her like this is breaking my heart "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have judged who you look up too it's your decision to choose whoever you look up to not mine, you're not a asshole your amazing" she rest her forehead on mine "oh one last thing it's very important for you to remember this, you haven't ruined my life you've made it easier if it wasn't for you I'd either be cutting myself or dead right now" she gives me a sweet peck on the lips "Bella I never want to fight with you again, it breaks my heart to see you upset especially knowing I made you upset" she holds my face in her hands and kisses me slowly and passionately she pulls away and says "I promise" but to me that simple promise means the world to me, wow she's right I'm turning into a big softy.

Okay so that was chapter 4 I don't know how to write in the end notes or if there is even any end notes on this site, so if you know how to do that then please review and tell me or something and also you guys need to review to let me know of what you think about the story(:  
>-Summer xoxox<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: this chapter contains graphic sexual references, don't read if you're going to get offended.

Bella's POV

For the rest of the day Jason and I just sat and talked getting to know each other better. I learnt small things like when he was born and what his favourite colour was, and I learnt big things like how many people he's slept with it was a shock when he told me he's slept with over 20 girls! I felt ashamed when I told him I was still a virgin, he told me I should wait until I find the right person to lose it too because I will never get it back.

I'm starving I haven't eaten or drank anything for two days, but I don't want to bother Jason and ask him to get me something to eat or drink. I'm so hungry I feel like I'm going to vomit I suppose I should really ask for food "uhm Jason" he stops what he's doing with the TV and looks over at me "yeah babe" yeah he's been calling me babe, baby , sweetheart and baby girl ever since our fight but I'm not complaining I like it.

"uhm I'm uhm" I don't know how to say it without sounding rude "come on spit it out" I sigh and look down and play with my fingers "I'm hungry and really thirsty" he gets up and walks towards the door "so I guess that means I have to get you food and a drink right?" fuck I made him angry. "no it's okay I'm not that hungry I guess" I lied "I'm just joking sweetheart, come on we'll go get something to eat" he holds out his hand and I take it in mine holding it tightly in case his brother see's me.

We make our way to the kitchen and I see a note on the kitchen counter "looks like we have the house to ourselves Bells" I sigh in relief and loosen my grip on Jason's hand "now what would you like to eat baby?" "can you make me one of those toasted sandwiches again?" he nods and gets all of the stuff out of the fridge "you can have a drink of whatever you want cups are in that cupboard" he points to a cupboard, and I poor a glass of cold water.

I was standing watching Jason when I felt something lick my leg causing me to jump and scream I look down and see a scared furry fluffy dog "aww you have a puppy" I bend down and stroke it's head "her name is Shila I've only had her for a week" she keeps jumping up so I pick her up "your so cute! I wish I could take you for a walk on the beach or in the park"

Jason's POV

I was making Bella a sandwich when Shila come running through the door and licked Bella's leg. "your so cute! I wish I could take you for a walk on the beach or in the park" it got me thinking I could take her out of the house no one is looking for her because her brother isn't going to report her missing to the police "we can go to the beach or the park" I trust her enough to take her out of the house hoping she won't run away. She starts jumping up and down with a massive smile on her face "you have to eat first, I don't want you to get sick" I give her the food and tell her to wait here while I get her something.

I walked up the stairs and grabbed a massive bag full of clothes and carried it downstairs "I hope you don't mind but I bought you some clothes and stuff" I gave her the bag and she went through it looking at everything I bought her, she stands up and gives me a hug "thank you babe" she called me babe, score! I'm getting somewhere with this girl.

She went upstairs and got ready for a girl she got ready extremely quick I guess she's excited to go to the beach, hopefully she found the bikini. She comes running down the stairs, she looks absolutely beautiful she has the bikini on underneath her white see through dress (it's one of those throw over's that you wear to the beach") and her hair is on the top of her hair in a sexy messy bun. "Mr Mccann you have amazing taste in clothes" she grabs my shirt roughly and pulls me into her she tilts her head up and gives me the sexiest kiss ever "I think it's just the person wearing the clothes that makes them look good" she blushes and looks away, I grab her chin and make her look in my eyes. "you're so beautiful Bella" she blushes even harder her cheeks are the colour of a tomato "thank you".

We put Shila on a lead and head for my car the range rover, dig it! I drive us to a nearby beach with beautiful sand and clear water "don't you dare open that door" I jump out of my side of the car and run over to her side and open the door for her "now you can get out" she giggles and steps out of the car brushing up against me sending goose bumps all over my body "thank you" we grab shila and walk hand in hand onto the beach.

"Want to go swimming?" she nods and takes off her dress leaving her only in the cute purple bikini I bought her I look her up and down she has a nice tan and perfect legs her chest is flat but she isn't anorexic and her boobs, well let's just say they are the best looking boobs I've ever seen they're big but not huge, thank god. I take off my shirt and she just stares at my chest typical girl, I pick her up bridal style and start running towards the water "Jason don't you dare! Put me down" I chuck her into the waves but I lose my balance and fall in as well.

I come up for air and see Bella swimming over to me "that wasn't very nice" I pretend to feel sorry "oh I'm sorry baby I feel it was an accident" she giggles and wraps her legs around my waist and her hands around my neck "it's alright I forgive you" I look straight into her eyes and get lost, there so beautiful "Bella I like you, a lot" oh shit did I really just say that? "I like you a lot too" I sigh in relief. "Bella I was wondering if you uhm wanted to be my girlfriend?" she doesn't saying anything "It's okay if you don-" she places her finger over my lips "of course I'll be your girlfriend" I place my lips over hers and bam! A wave crashed down on us causing us to break apart.

I come back up to the surface to hear Bella laughing like a lunatic I swim over to her "you are so weird" she stops laughing "I know" she smiles and swims away and goes back onto the sand I follow after her. I wrap my arms around her waist from behind and kiss her shoulder "baby we need to go home, Alex will probably be home soon" she tenses up when I say 'Alex' I hate that when we get home she'll have to stay in my room 24/7.

When we got home I decided I needed to go for a shower "I'm going for a shower Bella, you can join me if you want" of course I was just joking "okay" she said yes! I turn on the shower and get undressed I turn around and see Bella taking of her bikini top, I put my hand over hers to stop her "I can do that" I untie the string and let it drop to the floor leaving her naked in front of my eyes "baby you are so beautiful" she steps under the water and I grow hard instantly as I watch the water fall over her body. I step in with her "Jason your hard" shit "I know, sorry" she steps closer to me and puts her hand on my lower chest making me grow even more harder "don't be sorry" her hand travels further down until it reaches my dick. I moan when her hands touch my dick she grips onto my shaft I want her so bad right now "baby do you want me to suck your dick?" I imagine her down there sucking me and if it's even possible I grew even more hard. "mm" "what? speak louder" she's making me beg "yes baby please suck my dick" she pushes me against the wall of the shower and drops down to her knees, she takes all of me in her mouth but she doesn't do anything yet, what a tease. She uses her tongue to massage my balls "baby" she starts bobbing up and down and sucking harder every time I grabbed the back of her hand and started thrusting in and out of her mouth, how the hell is she not gagging! After doing this for what feels like a life time I feel my orgasm building "baby I'm gonna-" I release my load into her mouth and she swallows it all.

She stands up and kisses me with passion and mumbles "I love you" against my lips. I bring her into my chest so her heads resting on my shoulder "I love you too" I really do, she's the second girl I've ever wanted to be with not just have sex with her and leave. We get out of the shower and get dressed we were half way to my room when my brother yelled out to me "Jason come down here and bring Bella with as well!" she hid behind me as we walked to the lounge room.

Bella's POV

When we got to the lounge room I looked around and there was DVD's and food scattered on the table "do you and Bella want to watch some movies with me?" I looked at him and he had red puffy eyes like he had been crying "are you okay?" I blurted out I slapped my hand over my mouth not believing I just spoke to him, he looked at me with sad eyes and shook his head without thinking I walked over to him and sat down next to him "Bella get back here now" I shook my head I was too concerned about Alex to listen to Jason "Alex what's wrong?" he started crying wow even the toughest people cry. I pulled him into a hug and let him cry into my shoulder "I don't want to talk about it but thank you for worrying" I nodded and sat down on the couch Jason was on.

Half way through the movie Jason moved me so I was sitting in between his legs he bent his legs so the sheet was like a tent, he rubbed my thighs under my dress making me instantly wet. His fingers hooked the side of my underwear and pulled them down to my ankles I kicked them off the rest of the way, lucky Alex couldn't see anything. He whispered into my ear "if you moan or make any noises I'll stop" he plunged two fingers inside of me and started pumping them in and out, he definitely doesn't tease. I leaned back into him and clutched onto his legs as he picked up pace and pumped his fingers harder and faster into me, after what seemed like forever I felt my walls tighten on his fingers "cum for me baby" I do as he says and let everything onto his fingers he pulls them out of me and puts my underwear back on for me and licks his fingers clean, he puts his legs back down. I roll over so I'm cuddled into his side, he kisses my forehead and says " I love you" I kiss the side of his neck and whisper "I love you too" I fall asleep very happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night to Jason whimpering in his sleep again this time I listened to everything he said he was talking about his dad killing his mum "NO!" he legit screamed it out. He woke up and got up from the bed and walked out of his bedroom I followed behind him quietly, he walked outside and went and sat on a pool chair.

I crept up behind him "10 years today I still miss you" I heard a sob escape his lips "baby what's wrong?" he jumps a little "nothing" I sigh and sit down next to him, he looks away from me I'll give him some time. After 5 minutes of him ignoring me and staring at the ground I break the silence "jay you can tell me anything" he rests his head on my shoulder and pulls me closer to his body.

"Today is 10 years since my mum died" "how did she die?" "When I was 10 my mum and dad got into a fight my dad was mental in the end he stabbed her to death in front of Alex and I" "is that what your dreams have been about?" he nods and starts crying again "baby shh it's alright" he cuddles in closer to me "I miss her so much Bella" I stroke his hair to try and calm him down "I know, I miss my parents too" it stays like that for a while.

"Come back to bed with me" he nods and stands up pulling me with him, we walk back to his room and get under the covers he pulls me close to him and wraps his arms around me. I feel his warm lips press against my forehead "she would've loved you" "who?" "my mum" "I'm sure I would have loved her too" with that we both fall asleep.

Jason's POV

After my little breakdown last night I finally fell asleep listening to Bella's heartbeat, I know that when I wake up everything is going to depressing.

When I woke up I detangled myself from Bella and trust me it was hard, our legs and arms were wrapped around each other it was rather comfortable, once I carefully got out bed without waking her up I headed downstairs feeling like shit already, I mean it is 10 years since my mum died today.

I looked at the clock and it was 10:30 wow I slept in on today of all days. Alex was sitting in the kitchen drinking vodka straight out of the bottle yes this is how we deal with our mothers death we drink the pain away, he chucked me a bottle and I sat down and began drinking it enjoying the burning sensation of the alcohol going down my throat. The shower turned on Bella must be having a shower.

I had already drank half of the bottle yep you guessed it, I'm completely wasted. The doorbell rang so I stumbled over to the door to open it, there stood my ex savannah "what are you doing here?" she didn't reply just pushed me inside and onto the couch. She pushed me so I was lying down and straddled me I tried getting up but she pinned me down and smashed her lips onto mine yuk! I didn't kiss her back but I guess she wasn't giving up she started grinding me I heard a gasp from behind us savannah finally took her lips off mine I looked to where the gasp came from, oh shit Bella.

Bella's POV

I got out of the shower and walked down the stairs cautiously in case Alex was there, he was but he didn't run after me he just smiled at me, I smiled back not wanting to be rude. I walked into the lounge room to see something I wish I didn't see. Some bitch on top of my boyfriend making out with him! I gasped and they stopped kissing, at first I thought about running away but my legs took me in the opposite direction, towards them. "who is the ugly bitch Jason?" the little blonde bimbo squeaked out "get the fuck off me" Jason tried to push her off but she didn't budge. I yanked her hair she let out a squeal and feel to the ground "stand up!" I yelled at her she didn't move "here I'll help you!"

I ripped her up by her hair and she let out another scream "this is what you get for calling me ugly, skank!" I punched her in the nose "and this is what you get for calling me a bitch, hoe!" I punched her in the nose again I saw blood stream out of her nose "oops I think I may have broken your nose" she goes to punch me but I catch her fist in my hand, too easy. My brother has taught me a lot about fighting, she huffed in defeat "exactly, now go back to your boyfriend and maybe he'll kiss it better!" pointing to Jason.

I go to hit her once more but two strong arms lift me up and take me to the kitchen, once I'm put down I turn around to see Alex looking concerned "I know my brother can be a asshole but trust me he loves you, she came onto him he didn't kiss back I saw the whole thing" by now tears are streaming down my face "he's a jerk!" with that I run upstairs not to Jason's room but the room I was first in I slammed and locked the door so no one can get in.

I hear footsteps thumping up the stairs "Bella!" I hear every door open until he gets to mine he tries to open it but it's locked "Bella open the door" "No! Leave me alone!" it comes out as a sob "baby please open the door, I didn't kiss back I swear! She came onto me" "oh I haven't heard that one before! Leave me alone all you are is a player!" I get up from where I was sitting and lie down on the uncomfortable bed and let all of the tears fall.

After 15 minutes of Jason banging on the door telling me how 'sorry he is' he finally gave up. Exhausted from all of the crying I feel asleep, only to be woken up by a loud crashing noise 5 minutes later. Jason had smashed the door down I stayed silent on the bed and didn't move, the bed sunk to one side and I felt the warmth of him next to me. "Bella" he tucked my hair to one side "Bella can you please rollover" I ignored him "please" I sighed and rolled over so I was facing him but I didn't look at him instead I concentrated on his shirt. "She came onto me I didn't kiss back and I tried to get up but she pinned me down I didn't want any of it i promise" I was about to talk when he shushed my by putting a finger over my lips "baby please forgive me I love you so much I don't want to lose you, I need you" I shook my head still not looking at him.

"I don't think I can forgive you" more tears poured out of my eyes he quickly wiped them away "why not" I guess he deserves and explanation "everyone always cheats on me, I'm sick of getting hurt" he lifts my chin up "look at me" I know I shouldn't have but I looked into his eyes "Bella she came onto me I didn't kiss back or even think about kissing her I would never cheat on you"

"Who is she?" I was very curious "my ex-girlfriend" I was fearing that that's who she is "oh" I said it emotionless "I didn't love her I just used her for sex" "of course you did" "what's that supposed to mean?" "you only use girls for sex" "your right I do only use girls for sex, except for one girl" I roll over so I'm facing away from him my heart is crushed he basically just told me he's using me for sex.

"This one girl she's beautiful, smart, caring, funny and she has the best personality and the kindest heart" he's bragging about another girl to me, great. His arms wrapped around my waist and his body moulded into the shape of mine, he placed a kiss on my shoulder and one on the back of my neck "her name is Bella Louise Makepeace and right now she is angry at me and its killing me not seeing her beautiful face considering she's hiding it under a pillow"

I was smiling like an idiot he lifted the pillow off my head and made me roll over "I love you Bella don't ever doubt that okay" I nodded "I love you too" he placed his lips over mine and we shared a sweet long passionate kiss.


End file.
